narutofandomcom-20200223-history
C
}} is a Jonin-level ninja of Kumogakure, who currently functions as a bodyguard, escort and medic to the current Raikage at the Kage summit, along with his fellow jonin Darui. Part II Five Kage Summit arc He and Darui were called to escort the Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. When the Raikage jumped through a window, he suggested to Darui that they follow him, but Darui said that he would use the door. After that, he was showed to be the one who noticed that Team Samui had been followed. During the Kage meeting, he quickly jumped to protect the Raikage after he smashed the table, because the bodyguards of the other Kage entered into defensive position. After the other bodyguards returned to ther respective place, Shī and Darui did the same. When White Zetsu appeared during the Five Kage Summit, Shī along with Darui guarded the Raikage and followed him to the battle with Sasuke Uchiha. Due to his chakra sensing skills Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu decided that in order for Karin to find Danzo without being detected they have to kill him, causing Jugo to go into his level 2 cursed seal state. While the Raikage and Jugo did battle, Shī acted as an observer commenting on their abilities. When Jugo released a huge blast, Shī worried over the Raikages well-being before being trapped in a genjutsu by Sasuke and passing out. He later woke up with Darui beside him, after the Raikage used the technique Liger Bomb. Actually, he was unable to move because of Sasuke's illusion and Darui supported him. Shī, later, recognized the Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke's eyes. Then, Sasuke used the Amaterasu and unleashed it on the Raikage, amazing Shī with his control of the black flames. He knew about the Amaterasu technique and observed that Sasuke could control the flames and change their shape, later he suggested that Sasuke is even more skilled than Itachi. Shī showed up to be worried about the Raikage, when he gave up his left arm. Sasuke counters, and the Raikage is saved from futher harm by Gaara. As Gaara talks to Sasuke, the Raikage makes his way to Shī, chops the arm which was being burned by Amaterasu, from the elbow down, and asks Shī to stop the bleeding with his medical ninjutsu. After Sasuke destroys the ceiling's foundations with Susanoo, Shī is protected by the Raikage. Afterward, he, along with Darui, follow the Raikage to track down Sasuke. Abilities Shī is a sensing type shinobi, allowing him to sense the chakra of others even from large distances. He is also proficient with genjutsu and is also a medic-nin. He also seems to very knowledgeable on foreign shinobi techniques, as he is shown recognizing Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan along with Amaterasu. Trivia * Shī is the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "C". This parallels Jei's name, which is the pronunciation of the letter "J", and Killer Bee's name, as "bī", the Japanese pronunciation of "bee", is also the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "B".